gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Double T Custom
}} |flags = |modelname = double2 |handlingname = DOUBLE2 |textlabelname = DOUBLE2 |roadspawn = |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawngroups = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Dinka Double T Custom is a high-powered Japanese sports bike featured in The Lost and Damned. Design ''The Lost and Damned'' The Double T Custom is clearly a customized variant of the Double T, sporting a custom snakeskin paintwork. Notable modifications include wider custom chrome wheels, a lowered ride, and a stretched swingarm. Both the frame and swingarm are chromed as well. The back-end is also noticeably shorter, as the exhaust line exits under the engine instead of running up under the seat. As a result of the wider rear wheel, the Double T Custom has an elongated wheelbase. Current Design Gallery Performance ''The Lost and Damned'' According to the Uptown Riders' website, the Double T Custom features the same 900cc inline-4 engine as the standard Double T. However, it is tuned to produce 190bhp, 20 more than the original, making it more powerful in both acceleration and top speed, but less nimble around corners. The lower ride will also prove problematic on bumpy streets, but the wheelbase extension made on this bike helps a bit on control during stunts, as it avoid uncontrollable flips. The engine sound is also identical to the original Double T. Similar to the Hakuchou Custom and implied in the website, the Double T Custom is also modified for drag racing, explaining the lack of control at high speeds. TLAD Overview Image Gallery DoubleTCustom-TLAD-Screenshot.jpg|A Double T Custom in a pre-release screenshot. Notable Owners *Malc, an Uptown Rider, rides an orange Double-T Custom for his transportation. *Uptown Riders Locations ''The Lost and Damned'' *Under the overpass in Presidents City, at the end of Shifting Weight. *Can be stolen from Malc in Northwood, where he spawns for his random character missions. The player will either have to point a gun at him or have a wanted level and approach him. He will then walk away. *Can sometimes be seen during bike races, the player will have to kill the rider, thus failing the race to be able to ride it. *Can be spawned by dialing 245-555-0125 on the phone. It will appear primarily in green, but the cheat can be re-entered until the desired color is found. This does not block any achievements/trophies. Trivia * The Double T Custom plays the radio station The Beat 102.7 by default when entered. * Johnny will call the Double T Custom a hairdryer during "Hit the Pipe", a rice rocket in "Roman's Holiday", and a pussypad in "Shifting Weight"; all are biker terms. "Hairdryer" is a nickname for Japanese bikes because of the sound. "Rice rocket" is a blanket term for all Asian-made vehicles, as rice is the staple food in all major vehicle-producing parts of Asia. "Pussypad" is a weak or lightweight "girly" bike. External links * Exclusive vehicles on Rockstar's site Navigation }} de:Double T Custom (IV) es:Double T Custom pl:Double T Custom Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Bikes Category:Sport Bikes Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dinka